Persahabatan dan Cinta
by danDogoier
Summary: Cinta dan persahabatan masa SMA merupakan hal terindah tak terlupakan bagi siapa saja bukan? Begitu pula dengan tiga bersahabat kita ini, SakuInoHina, di SMA Amanogawa ini mereka merasakan pahit, asam, manis, dan pedasnya cinta dan persahabatan masa SMA, bagaimana ceita mereka ya?/FirstFict/RnR! minna-san!/CHAP III Updated!/Gomen lama!/RnR Please!/EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** © Masashi Kisimoto

.

**Author :** DanDogoier

.

**Main Cast :**

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuuga

.

**Other Cast :**

NARUTO's Character

OC

.

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance

.

**Relation :** Straight

.

DanDogoier **PRESENT** …

.

.

**[C][I][N][T][A]**

**D A N**

**P | E | R | S | A | H | A | B | A | T | A |N**

.

.

**W.a.r.n.i.g.s** :

AU, miss typo(s), fict pertama, fict aneh

Dan banyak ke-frik-an yang membuat pembaca muntah dan tidak niat baca

Tapi berilah sedikit review untuk fict pertama saya

.

.

**Summary :**

Cinta dan persahabatan masa SMA merupakan hal terindah tak terlupakan bagi siapa saja bukan? Begitu pula dengan tiga bersahabat kita ini, SakuInoHina, di SMA Amanogawa ini mereka merasakan pahit, asam, manis, dan pedasnya cinta dan persahabatan masa SMA, bagaimana ceita mereka ya?

.

.

**DLDR**

reading …

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

.

.

.

Senin pagi diawali dengan sang mentari yang bersinar malu-malu, cahayanya yang lembut menyusup di celah-celah kecil tirai berwarna pink cerah itu, mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang gadis manis bersurai merah muda. Berkali-kali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya tapi karena alarm sialan yang ia setel kemarin malam berdering terus menerus ia terpaksa beranjak dari kasur Queen-sizenya. Jemari mungil gadis itu menekan tombol di atas alarm tersebut untuk mematikan bunyinya. Menguap beberapa kali sembari mengumpulkan nyawa, ia mengambil handuk yang tersampir di belakang pintu kamarnya kemudian bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi memulai ritual paginya.

Setelah memakai seragam sekolah musim gugurnya yang berupa seragam sailor dengan perpaduan warna coklat dan putih, ia juga mengenakan syal untuk mencegah hawa dingin, ia mulai merapihkan rambut merah jambu sepinggang miliknya yang kian memanjang. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya ke samping, menyisakan anak rambut yang membingkai wajah manisnya, ia juga menggunakan pita berwarna pink pucat.

Sakura Haruno, demikian teman-teman memanggilnya, seorang siswi Amanogawa High School yang sangat berbakat dalam bidang Fotografi, ia juga memegang jabatan sebagai sekretaris di kepengurusan OSIS. Sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka, sangat ahli dalam bidang seni merangkai bunga atau ikebana, juga memegang jabatan di OSIS sebagai bendahara. Sahabat Sakura yang lain, Hinata Hyuuga, sangat berbakat di bidang sastra, puisi dan cerita yang dibuatnya selalu dimuat di mading sekolah, ia memegang jabatan di OSIS sebagai Seksi Bidang Acara, ia juga anggota klub jurnalistik atau koran sekolah.

.

-:-

SKIP TIME

-:-

.

Sakura mengayuh pelan sepeda kayuhnya menuju ke sekolah, untung saja jarak rumah dan sekolahnya tidak begitu jauh, sehingga ia tidak perlu terburu-buru, toh masih jam 06.31, pikirnya. Tak lama ia mulai melihat gedung sekolahnya yang megah. Sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu saat ini bukanlah sekolah yang luar biasa atau yang elit, sekolah ini sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi tak disangka, hampir dari seluruh siswanya, 87% merupakan siswa yang memiliki potensi yang luar biasa, bukan berarti sisanya tidak punya, tapi mereka enggan untuk mengasah potensi mereka. Para siswa dan siswi sekolah ini selalu membawa pulang paling tidak juara 3 di setiap lomba yang mereka ikuti, entah itu akademik maupun non-akademik. Sakura salah satunya, sejak ia kelas X, ia telah menyumbangkan 16 piala, bukan bermaksud sombong tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kini Sakura telah memakirkan sepeda berkeranjang merah mudanya di tempat yang disediakan, berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya di lantai 3 sekolah ini. Lantai 1, bertempatkan Lab. Fisika, Lab. Kimia, Lab. Biologi, Lab. Komputer, dan Ruang Kepsek. Lantai 2 bertempatkan kelas untuk siswa kelas XA - XG, lantai 3 bertempatkan kelas untuk siswa kelas XIA - XIG, dan lantai 4 bertempatkan kelas untuk siswa tingkat akhir. Di sebelah gedung utama, terdapat gedung lainnya yang merupakan gym sekolah itu, mulai dari kolam renang in-door, lapangan tennis, basket, karate, dan lain sebagainya-banyak sekali-.

Belum sampai di tangga menuju lantai 2, Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara seorang gadis yang memanggilnya

"Ohayou Forehead !" Sapa gadis itu ramah sembari tersenyum manis dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Oh ternyata kau Pig, kau mengangetkanku saja" jawab Sakura pada gadis tadi yang tak bukan adalah Ino-sahabatnya

"Hei, hampir 4 tahun kita bersahabat kau tidak mengingat suara indahku sedikitpun? Ya ampun Sakura!" Sedikit histeris ia mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura yang menyebabkan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya.

"Hei, kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli, hah? Suara mu itu terlalu pasaran pig, sulit untuk membedakannya, hehe peace up Ino-pig" Sakura menjawab sambil nyengir dengan dua jari tangan kanannya membentuk huruf 'V'

"Ha~h, ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas, Hinata-chan pasti sudah disana" balas Ino sambil mengamit tangan Sakura dan sedikit berlari ke lantai 3 menuju kelas mereka, kelas XI A.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas tercinta dengan selamat-emangnya kena apa yah?- mereka kemudian menyapa beberapa kenalan mereka dan akhirnya sampai pada Hinata yang duduk di pojokan.

"O-ohayou Saku-chan, Ino-chan" sapa Hinata sedikit tergagap pada kedua gadis yang kini duduk di samping dan di depannya ini.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" balas keduanya pada Hinata kompak

"kau rajin sekali Hinata, pagi-pagi begini sudah baca buku" celetuk Ino

"Ng, i-ni ha-hanya novel Ino-chan, bu-bukan buku pe-pelajaran" jawab Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang dibacanya sambil tersenyum.

"Novel apa Hinata-chan? Adventure? Horror?" Tanya Sakura antusias, ia sangat menyukai novel dengan kedua genre tadi.

"Atau novel romance ?" sambung Ino tak kalah antusias.

"Bu-bukan Saku-chan, Ino-chan, ini novel friendship, hanya tentang persahabatan" Hinata tersenyum lagi sembari memandang wajah kedua sahabat karibnya ini.

"Ya~h enggak asik" balas Ino lesu, ia sangat menyukai hal-hal yang romantis, kamarnya saja penuh dengan sesuatu yang berbau romance, mulai dari novel, komik soujo manga, dan lain sebagainya.

"Mungkin lain kali akan kubawakan kau novel romance Ino-pig, kebetulan Karin-nee juga banyak mengoleksi novel romance" ujar Sakura yang melihat Ino lesu seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino antusias kembali ketika mendengar kata 'novel romance' sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura.

"Tentu saja pig, kalau diijinkan sih, ehhehe" balas Sakura sambil nyengir kuda.

"Sakura, kau niat kasih pinjam tidak sih?" Tanya Ino pura-pura ngambek.

"Niat sih ada, novelnya engga ada" jawab Sakura asal

"hu~h"

TENG TONG TENG TONG #engga modal banget *plak*#

"Su-sudahlah teman-teman, bel masuk sudah ber-berbunyi, ayo ke-kembali ke te-tempat duduk" ujar Hinata pada Sakura dan Ino.

" ya sudah, nanti ke kantin bareng ya?" ujar Sakura pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Sip deh, apa sih yang enggak buat Sakura" jawab Ino mengerling jahil.

.

-:-

SKIP TIME

-:-

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah dibunyikan beberapa saat yang lalu, siswa dan siswi mulai berhamburan keluar kelas tentunya setelah mengucapkan salam pada guru yang mengajar, tentu kau tidka ingin dicap kurang ajar bukan? Begitu pun dengan Sakura dkk, setelah member hormat pada Kakashi-sensei, mereka segera berjalan keluar ke arah selatan menuju kantin sekolah.

Kantin di sekolah ini tergolong kantin yang sehat, makanan yang disediakan bukan hanya makanan ringan tapi makanan bernutrisi, harganya pun tergolong murah, sehingga banyak sekali yang memborong makanan entah untuk apa. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata duduk di kursi kantin yang kosong –engga mungkin duduk di meja kantin, makannya gimana?- setelah memesan menu kesukaan masing-masing mereka mulai mengobrol tentang berbagai hal, yang mendominasi hanya Sakura dan Ino, Hinata hanya sesekali menjawab ya atau tidak sambil tersenyum atau mungkin dengan anggukan dan gelengan, Hinata termasuk siswi pemalu, temannya pun hanya sekitar kelas dan klubnya saja, sisanya bisa dibilang tidak kenal.

"oh ya Hinata, untuk Koran sekolah edisi minggu depan temanya apa? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu mencari gambar" Tanya Sakura sembari mengunyah sushi-nya

"U-untuk i-itu te-temanya 'Kegiatan Sekolah' Sakura-chan, terima kasih Sakura-chan itu sangat menolong, mu-mungkin ka-kau bisa memotret be-berapa kegiatan sekolah, bulan depan ju-juga sudah a-ada ulang ta-tahun se-sekolah kan?" jawab Hinata tergagap seperti biasanya, ia sedang memoleskan tempuranya dengan saus yang disediakan

"Hm, baiklah, aku juga akan membantu, mungkin dengan beberapa rangkaian bunga untuk hiasan?" pendapat Ino dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hinata dan Sakura

"I-ide ba-bagus Ino-chan" jawab Hinata

Tak lama ponsel flip Sakura bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Sakura bergegas membukanya dan membaca pesan masuk tersebut.

"Dari siapa Forehead ?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang masih sibuk membaca pesan masuk

"Dari Shikamaru, katanya setelah istirahat kita akan mengadakan rapat" jawab Sakura sambil menutup ponsel flip-nya dan memasukkannya ke saku roknya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke Ruang Osis sekarang, istirahat akan berakhir 5 menit lagi" ujar Ino melihat jam tangan Cristian Dior warna ungu muda yang tertengger manis di tangan kirinya.

"Ya, kau benar pig, ayo Hinata" ajak Sakura pada Hinata yang masih berkutat pada tempuranya

"ha-hai Saku-chan" balas Hinata setelah menyelesaikan tempuranya.

Kemudian mereka menuju Ruang OSIS yang terletak di lantai 1.

.

.

.

-:-

**To Be Continue**

-:-

.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

Festival untuk ulang tahun sekolah segera tiba,

Apa saja ya persiapan OSIS Amanogawa High School?

Gimana persiapan Sakura dkk dalam festival ini?

Seru? Atau sebaliknya?

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya!

.

.

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Hehe, holla senpai sekalian, saya DanDogoier, seorang nubi dalam per-fanfict-an, mencoba untuk membuat sebuah fict dengan genre yang sederhana, yaitu Friendship, jika ada kesalahan atau ketidak enakan atau mungkin kesamaan ide, mohon maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya, mohon kritik dan saran, dan flame pun diperbolehkan asal membangun dan membantuk saya dalam cerita, dan juga harus login, hehe , biar saya bisa tanya-tanya juga sama senpai, yasudah jaa ne senpai #geplaked# oh iya satu lagi, salam kenal :menghilang:


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** © Masashi Kisimoto

.

**Author :** DanDogoier

.

**Main Cast :**

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuuga

.

**Other Cast :**

NARUTO's Character

OC

.

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance

.

**Relation :** Straight

.

DanDogoier **PRESENT** …

.

**[C][I][N][T][A]**

**D A N**

**P | E | R | S | A | H | A | B | A | T | A |N**

.

**Warnings** :

AU, miss typo(s), fict pertama, fict aneh

Dan banyak ke-frik-an yang membuat pembaca muntah dan tidak niat baca

Tapi berilah sedikit review untuk fict pertama saya,

.

.

Di chapter ini udah mulai muncul OC yaitu :

**Name :** Yuuki Nakamura

**Gender :** Female

**Ciri-ciri :**

Rambut panjang berwarna merah darah sepunggung

Mata biru laut

Kulit putih susu

Tinggi 162 cm

Status : XI B Amanogawa High School (Kelas Sasuke, Pacar Kiba)

**Name :** Sosuke Nakamura

**Gender :** Male

**Ciri-ciri :**

Rambut spike merah sedikit oranye

Mata biru langit

Kulit putih susu

Tinggi 184 cm

Status : Mahasiswa Semester 3 Universita Konoha (Kakak laki-laki Yuuki, Sister-Complex, Pacar Karin)

**Name** : Yamada Asakura

**Gender :** Male

**Ciri-ciri :**

Rambut coklat sebahu yang sedikit acak-acakan

Kaca mata persegi berframe hitam

Tinggi : 179 cm

Kulit putih pucat

Mata abu-abu terang

**Status** : XI C Amanogawa High School (Teman kecil Kiba)

.

.

**Summary :**

Cinta dan persahabatan masa SMA merupakan hal terindah tak terlupakan bagi siapa saja bukan? Begitu pula dengan tiga bersahabat kita ini, SakuInoHina, di SMA Amanogawa ini mereka merasakan pahit, asam, manis, dan pedasnya cinta dan persahabatan masa SMA, bagaimana ceita mereka ya?

.

.

**DLDR**

Enjoy reading …

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan Ruang OSIS dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, Sakura segera membuka pintu ruangan yang sepertinya tidak terkunci, dan benar dugaannya, pintu ruang tersebut tidak terkunci, Sakura mendapati Shikamaru sedang tertidur pulas dengan tangannya sebagai bantal, Ino dan Hinata mengekor dibelakang Sakura ketika gadis merah muda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

Di dalam ruang OSIS yang tergolong luas itu, terdapat 9 buah meja, satu diantaranya yang paling besar ditemani 8 buah kursi sebagai tempat untuk berdiskusi yang terletak di tengah ruangan, 8 sisanya merupakan meja dari masing-masing pengurus, yaitu meja pertama dekat pintu, merupakan meja untuk Sekretaris, di sampingnya merupakan meja untuk Bendahara, di seberang kedua meja tersebut terdapat meja untuk Seksi Bidang Dekorasi dan Seksi Bidang Perlengkapan, di dekat jendela bagian timur merupaka meja untuk Ketua OSIS dan Wakilnya, lalu di bagian barat terdapat dua meja untuk Seksi Bidang Acara dan Seksi Bidang Berbahasa Asing.

Banyak sekali dokumen menumpuk yang terdapat di meja Shikamaru-Ketua OSIS- yang sedang enaknya terlelap, Sakura berjalan santai ke arah Shikamaru sambil membawa segelas air, ia memasukkan 3 jemarinya ke dalam air kemudian mencipratkan air tersebut ke wajah Shikamaru yang yang tidak tertutupi tangannya, empat kali Sakura mengulangi kegiatan tersebut sampai Shikamaru menunjukkan beberapa reaksi seperti mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kemudian terbangun dengan beberapa tetes air mengalir di wajahnya, ia mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nyawa kemudian berpaling pada Sakura dengan wajah malas setengah suntuk berkata pada Sakura,

"Mendokusai, kau kurang kerjaan sekali Sakura, kau tahu aku sedang mimpi indah tadi" gumam Shikamaru sambil melap wajahnya yang sedikit basah.

"Hei, kalau aku tak seperti itu kau tidak akan bangun, apa perlu ku panggil Wakil Ketua kita untuk membangunkanmu? Hihi, aku masih menyayangi telingaku ini Shika" balas Sakura sedikit sarkastik sambil meletakkan gelas tersebut lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Yare yare, apa sudah bel masuk kelas?" Tanya Shikamaru entah pada siapa di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya sudah, kita hanya perlu menunggu yang lainnya bukan?" Balas Ino memperhatikan jam tangannya.

Tak lama, terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati Ruang OSIS, kemudian masuklah 4 orang member osis lain, yaitu Temari-Wakil Ketua-, Yamada-Seksi Bidang Perlengkapan-, Sasuke-Seksi Bidang Bahasa Asing-, Kiba-Seksi Bidang Dekorasi-. Mereka kemudian duduk di meja diskusi, terlihat Kiba tetap mengoceh entah apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Yamada, Sakura dkk kemudian menyusul. Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya menuju kursi kosong yang masih tersedia di meja diskusi, ia duduk di dekat wakilnya, Temari. Ruang OSIS mengalami keheningan sejenak, Shikamaru membuka beberapa map berwarna hijau yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya, ia memilah-milah file dalam map tersebut kemudian membagikannya pada member yang lain.

"Fastival ulang tahun sekolah akan diadakan pertengahan bulan Desember, yang artinya bulan depan" sambil membagikan file-file berisi rancangan atau proposal untuk festival tersebut, Shikamaru melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "agar tidak terburu-buru dan akhirnya kacau seperti tahun lalu, Tsunade-sama meminta kita untuk mengadakan rapat dan menyusun semuanya sebulan sebelum ulang tahun sekolah"

"Lalu, kapan kita akan mengajukan proposal ini?" Tanya Temari pada Shikamaru tanpa menoleh dari proposal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kita akan mengajukan proposal ini nanti sepulang sekolah, setelah membaca proposal tersebut kita akan membahas acara apa saja yang akan digelar" balas Shikamaru mengambil jeda sejenak kemudian, "dan juga Hinata, aku minta tolong pada tim jurnalistik untuk membuatkan brosur dan kalau bisa sudah jadi minggu depan, Sakura tolong ambil beberapa gambar tentang persiapan festival kemudian serahkan pada Hinata, Ino buatlah banyak rangkaian bunga dengan klub Ikebana-mu untuk hiasan panggung, pintu masuk sekolah, dan untuk dikirim dengan undangan, Sasuke kuberi tugas untuk memberikan undangan ke beberapa sekolah, Yamada kau membantu Kiba melengkapi apa yang diperlukan untuk dekorasi panggung dan pintu masuk" jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar pada teman-temannya.

"Ke mana saja aku harus mengirim undangan? Seperti biasa kah?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Untuk itu aku akan bertanya dulu pada Tsunade-sama, besok akan kuberikan daftarnya, ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang anggota lainnya, terlihat Kiba mengacungkan tangan.

"Untuk desain panggungnya kita menggunakan tema apa?" Tanya Kiba

"Kita akan menggunakan tema Jepang Kuno, semua siswa dan siswi wajib menggunakan pakaian tradisional Jepang, apa ada lagi? Kalau tidak, laksanakan segera!" jawab dan tanya Shikamaru.

"Baik!/Hn" Jawab mereka serempak dan tentunya kecuali Sasuke yang menyahuti dengan trendmark Uchiha-nya, ketika Shikamaru mulai beranjak dari kursinya,

"Ng, Shikamaru, acara nanti apa saja?" Tanya Naruto yang baru bersuara, ia tak berani mengoceh jika Shikamaru sudah memulai rapat, apes nanti.

"Untuk acara yang akan digelar, itu belum ditentukan, setelah kita menyebarkan brosur, aku akan membuka pendaftaran acara untuk semua kelas" tambah Shikamaru sembari membereskan file-filenya kemudian memasukannya kembali ke dalam map.

"Temari, nanti kau dan aku akan mengajukan proposal ini sepulang sekolah"

"Ha'I!" Jawab Temari tegas.

"Baik, karena tidak ada yang perlu didiskusikan lagi, rapat dibubarkan!" Ujar Shikamaru sembari bangkit dari kursi yang telah didudukinya selama satu setengah jam itu. Satu per satu member OSIS mulai pergi ke kelas masing-masing termasuk Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas mereka di lantai 3, Sakura dan Ino sibuk mengobrol tentang fashion, trend topik di Twitter, dan tentu saja ... COWOK, Ino yang tak sabar akan kedatangan siswa dari sekolah lain, Sakura yang hanya memutar emeraldnya dan menyahuti Ino dengan asal, obrolan ringan itu hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Hinata, tapi dalam hatinya ia begitu kegirangan, festival sekolah yang sekolah yang selama ini diidamkannya akhirnya datang juga, kalian pasti bingung bukan? Yap, Hinata tidak pernah ikut festival satu pun di sekolahnya sejak kelas 1, kenapa? Karena ketika festival sekolah diadakan ia selalu diikut sertakan dalam berbagai lomba sastra oleh sekolahnya, pernah ia menangis seharian di kamar mandi ketika ia tidak bisa mengikuti festival sekolah tahun lalu, ayah dan kakak serta adiknya bingung, Hinata baru keluar setelah makan malam, tragis bukan? Hinata hanya tersenyum miris mengingat hal tersebut, tapi kini ia bisa mengikuti festival ulang tahun sekolah, ia beralasan sebagai OSIS harus bertanggung jawab, ia akhirnya bisa berkelid sedikit dari beberapa lomba yang menunggu.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas mereka, terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kelas tersebut, dalam benak ketiganya : _pasti tidak ada guru!_ . _Hehe aku puny ide!_ Seru Inner Ino, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke knop pintu lalu membukanya dengan keras, seketika orang-orang di dalam kelas langsung terdiam, mereka terlihat dengan berbagai pose, Shion yang sedang memakai lipstick terbuka mulutnya –awas kemasukan lalat-, Tayuya yang sedang menyisir rambut menjatuhkan sisirnya, Couji yang sedang mengunyah kripik kentang terhenti, dan beberapa kegiatan tidak penting lainnya, sontak Ino mendapat tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata hei-kau-mengagetkanku- dari murid perempuan, dan ku-kira-Asuma-sensei. Ino hanya meringis dan jemari mungilnya membentuk huruf 'V' .

"Hei Ino, kau mengagetkan kami semua tahu! Ku kira tiba-tiba Asuma-sensei datang!" gerutu Shion, ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda,

"Hehe, gomen Shion," balas Ino kemudian melanjutkan, "lalu kenapa Asuma-sensei belum datang? Bukankah jam mengajarnya sudah dimulai satu setengah jam yang lalu?"

"Asuma-sensei sedang ada urusan keluar katanya, enggak tahu bakal balik atau enggak" tambah Tayuya yang kini sibuk memberik cutex pada kuku panjangnya.

"Oo~h, pantesan" gumam Ino.

.

-:-

SKIP TIME

-:-

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah berpisah dengan Ino dan Hinata di pertigaan tadi, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan-ciyeilah-pulang ke rumah, ia sesekali bersenandung kecil, rambut merah mudanya diterpa angin sore yang sejuk, ia tak memperdulikan beberapa tetes keringat yang membasahi pelipis putihnya, ia semakin dekat dengan rumah minimalis yang dibelikan ayahnya dua tahun yang lalu.

Sakura's POV

Huah, akhirnya sampai juga, penat sekali rasanya, lebih baik aku segera mandi dan mengerjakan PR, kemudian pergi belanja untuk kebutuhan minggu ini, pas sekali Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama mengirimkan uang padaku, huah, aku sangat menyukai rumah ini, simpel tapi tetap berkesan 'wah', Otou-sama pintar sekali memilih rumah, lihatlah rumah yang sudah ku tinggali 2 tahun ini, terlihat mungil dan minimalis, tapi cukup luas untuk 2 orang, _Otou-sama memang seorang ayah yang pengertian_ batinku, aku kemudian mengambil handuk yang tersampir di belakang pintu kamarku dan bergegas mandi.

**-_Flashback_-**

"Sakura-chan, apa kamu yakin akan tetap tinggal di Konoha sayang?" tanya Otou-sama padaku yang saat itu baru kelas 3 junior high school, aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap, lagipula di sini sudah ada Karin-nee yang akan selalu mengawasiku di Konoha,

"Hh, baiklah, rukun-rukun dengan Karin yah sayang, kami akan selalu mengirimkan mu uang setiap minggu sayang, jaga dirimu baik-baik yah, kami akan segera berangkat ke New York, jika ada apa-apa hubungi Okaa-sama yah?" ujar Okaa-sama padaku seraya memelukku erat, aku membalas pelukan Okaa-sama dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Baik Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, hati-hati ya, jaga diri kalian juga, Sakura akan baik-baik saja bersama Karin-nee" jawabku sambil melepas pelukanku pada Okaa-sama kemudian beralih pada Otou-sama

"Otou-sama, jaga Okaa-sama ya? Jika tidak? Akan Sakura pukul nanti sampai babak belur! Heheh" ujarku setelah aku melepas pelukanku dan menunjukkan kepalan tanganku pada Otou-sama.

"Hahaha, tentu saja Sakura, Otou-sama pasti akan menjaga ibumu dengan baik, jadi hati-hati ya sayang, oh iya Otou-sama sudah membelikanmu rumah di dekat Amanogawa High School, Otou-sama mendengar dari ibumu jika kau ingin sekali masuk kesana bukan? Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu yang belum sempat Otou-sama berikan, gomen ne Sakura" Otou-sama kemudian memelukku lagi

"Tak apa Otou-sama, Otou-sama mengingat ulang tahunku saja itu sudah sangat mengembirakan" balasku seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kami harus segera berangkat, pesawat akan take-off 4 jam lagi, Jaa ne Sakura-chan"

.

**-_Flashback Off_-**

.

Aku menggosokkan handuk putih yang tadi kuambil ke rambut merah mudaku yang basah ini, setelah mengeringkannya aku segera berpakaian, aku hanya menggunakan hot pants putih dan longhand T-sirt merah muda dengan gambar babi kecil di tengahnya, aku mengambil buku tulis dan buku pelajaran, dengan serius aku mengerjakan PR-PR ku, tak terasa sudah jam 6 sore, PR-PR ku juga sudah selesai, waktunya belanja!

Sakura's POV End

.

-:-

.

Sakura mengganti hot pantsnya dengan celana pensil berwarna putih. Sakura kemudian memakai sandal knip putihnya, dan ia mengenakan syal berwarna putih yang diberikan Karin pada ulang tahun ke-enam belasnya tahun lalu. Ia berjalan keluar menuju supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya sambil mengeratkan syalnya karena udara musim gugur, hanya sekitar 175 m dari rumahnya. Setelah sampai, ia mengambil kereta dorong dan segera mampir ke stand sayuran, ia memilah milih sayuran yang akan diolahnya nanti,

_Aoi aoi ao Sora_

_Aoi aoi ao Sora_

Tiba-tiba ponsel flip Sakura bergetar dengan nada dering kesukaannya, menandakan adanya seorang penelepon masuk, ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan meletakkannya di dekat telinga menggunakan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya tetap memilah milih sayuran.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Karin-nee?" sapa Sakura pada si penelepon yang ternyata kakaknya.

"_ano Sakura, nanti malam aku tidak bisa datang, aku ada janji dengan Sosuke-kun, kau tidak perlu menungguku, gomen ne Sakura_" terdengar suara Karin di seberang sana

"Tak apa Karin-nee, hehe, aku tahu nanti malam ulang tahun hubungan kalian yang pertama bukan? Hehe salam untuk Sosuke-nii ya, yang langgeng" Sakura tersenyum simpul, ia senang sekali kakaknya mulai serius dalam berhubungan, dulu ketika masih SMA, banyak sekali Karin memiliki pacar, Sakura sendiri dulu tidak tahan dengan kakaknya, tapi semuanya berubah ketika pemuda dengan spike merah-oranye itu datang.

"_kau memang adik yang pengertian, ya sudah, jaa ne Sakura_" terdengar nada telepon terputus, Sakura memasukkan ponsel flipnya ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya kemudian beralih ke stand sayuran lagi, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Yuuki Nakamura, adik dari pacar kakaknya. Yuuki yang tampaknya mengenal baik Sakura kemudian menyapa gadis merah muda itu.

"Konbawa Sakura-chan," sapa Yuuki ramah, pacar dari Kiba Inuzuka ini sangat manis, walau terkadang sangat tomboy tapi ia juga sangat ramah,

"Konbawa Yuuki-chan" balas Sakura,

"Sendirian saja Sakura-chan?" Tanya Yuuki sambil berjalan beriringan menuju stand sayuran selanjutnya

"Ng, ya bisa dibilang begitu, kau sendiri Yuuki-chan? Wah belanjaanmu banyak sekali" balas Sakura sembari melihat sekilas kereta dorong Yuuki

"Ah iya, benar, ini untuk perayaan first anniv Nii-chan, aku bersama Kiba, ia menunggu di luar, aku duluan ya Sakura-chan, sepertinya belanjaanku sudah cukup banyak, jaa mata ashita Sakura-chan!" Yuuki melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

Kini tinggalah Sakura sendirian, enggak juga sih, masih banyak pengunjung lain, Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju stand sayuran favoritnya, Tomat Ceri, terlihat hanya tersisa satu kantung di sana, Sakura mendorong keretanya lebih cepat agar tidak ada yang mendahuluinya mengambil tomat tersebut. Di sudut yang lain, seorang pemuda kini teralih perhatiannya oleh sekantung Tomat Ceri yang tersisa itu, persediaan tomat di apartemennya juga sudah habis, tak ada salahnya ia membeli tomat lagi, ia berjalan sedikit cepat menuju stand tersebut, ketika tangannya terulur untuk mengambil tomat itu, tangan lain juga terulur untuk mengambil kantung tomat yang tersisa, tapi tangan berukuran lebih kecil darinya, perlahan pandangannya mengarah pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan mata hijau virdiannya, mereka berdua sama-sama terbelalak kaget.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura"

.

**Di pinggir pantai Konoha City**

.

Hinata memejamkan kedua mutiara amethystnya, menikmati semilir angin pantai di sore hari, sungguh terasa sangat menyenangkan, apalagi ketika rambutmu terurai dan di terbangkan angin seperti ada yang mem- tunggu sebentar! Memang seperti ada yang membelai halus rambut cobalt blue miliknya, dengan gerakan patah-patah-ciyeilah- ia menoleh ke belakang, didapatinya seorang pemuda tengah memegangi rambutnya kemudian mencium rambutnya, matanya terpaku pada kedua iris pemuda itu, seakan ada rantai yang mengikat keduanya, pandangan Hinata maupun pemuda itu tak mau lepas.

.

**Di Mall Konoha City**

.

Ino sedang memilih-milih baju yang sedang trend saat ini, barang belanjaannya luar biasa banyak, ia sampai kerepotan membawanya, setelah membayar apa yang dibelinya, Ino kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna kuning cerah dengan garis-garis putih dipinggirnya untuk mengelap keringat yang sedikit bercucuran dipelipisnya, tak sengaja seorang ibu-ibu menyenggol tangan Ino yang memegangi sapu tangan, otomatis sapu tangan Ino terjatuh, sedikit terinjak oleh lalu lalang disana hingga tak nampak lagi sapu tangannya, Ino menggeram kesal, itu merupakan sapu tangan kesayangannya dan kini hilang tak tahu kemana, belanjaannya ia turunkan dan kemudian ia menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, siapa tahu tersangkut di dekat sini ketika terinjak tadi, _sial! kenapa bisa lepas dari pandangan sih? sial! _sebaiknya ia pulang sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan moodnya di Mall. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ebony nya yang indah melihat sesuatu yang tersangkut di sepatunya, sebuah sapu tangan kuning cerah dengan inisial IY yang berwarna putih yang di tulis di pojok sapu tangan itu, ia kemudian mengantongi sapu tangan itu kemudian bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

-:-

**To Be Continue**

-:-

.

.

.

**Next Chap : **

Pertemuan tak terduga antara Sakura dan Sasuke di sebuah supermarket, bagaimana ceritanya yah? Oh dan juga siapa tuh yang membelai rambut Hinata ?

Siapa pemuda yang memungut sapu tangan Ino itu? Terlalu banyak hal yang harus diceritakan! Tunggu kelanjutannya ya !

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Special thanks for : **Oceana Queen**

hehehe ... arigatou ne senpai hehe, hehe untuk typo(s) nya maklum lahh saya masih baru tapi saya usahakan untuk tidak ada typo(s) sama sekali, ng, alurnya kecepetan? ano .. eto.. saya masih nubi jadi .. ya maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, saya usahakan nextchapt akan lebih baik, dan saya usahakan juga agar lebih panjang. ini udah update


	3. Pertemuan

**Naruto** © Masashi Kisimoto

.

**Author :** DanDogoier

.

**Main Cast :**

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuuga

.

**Other Cast :**

NARUTO's Character

OC

.

**Genre :** Friendship/Romance

.

**Relation :** Straight

.

DanDogoier **PRESENT** …

.

**[C][I][N][T][A]**

**D A N**

**P | E | R | S | A | H | A | B | A | T | A |N**

.

.

**[warnings]** :

AU, miss typo(s), fict pertama, fict aneh

Dan banyak ke-frik-an yang membuat pembaca muntah dan tidak niat baca

Tapi berilah sedikit review untuk fict pertama saya,

.

.

.

** :**

Cinta dan persahabatan masa SMA merupakan hal terindah tak terlupakan bagi siapa saja bukan? Begitu pula dengan tiga bersahabat kita ini, SakuInoHina, di SMA Amanogawa ini mereka merasakan pahit, asam, manis, dan pedasnya cinta dan persahabatan masa SMA. Bagaimana ceita mereka ya?/EDITED!

.

.

**DLDR**

reading …

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

.

.

.

* * *

Keduanya masih terpaku memandang satu sama lain. Tak sadar bahwa tangan keduanya masih tetap bersentuhan. Sasuke yang tersadar dari ke-terpesona-annya pada Sakura menarik tangannya, ia berdehem sedikit. Sakura juga sudah mulai sadar dari lamunannya, wajahnya memerah malu, ia menundukkan kepala merah mudanya seakan lantai adalah hal terindah (?) Untuk dipandang.

Kecanggungan mulai menghampiri keduanya, Sasuke membuang muka *emangnya sampah* ke arah lain, tak ingin rona samar di kedua pipi tirusnya terlihat oleh gadis di depannya, Sakura yang tidak ingin terlarut dalam kecanggungan ini memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng, Sa-sasuke-_kun_ ..." jeda Sakura, entah kenapa Sasuke tak keberatn dengan _suffix_ yang diberikan gadis itu, "Ka-kau ingin mengambil tomat terakhir ini bukan? Ambillah, mungkin lain kali saja a-aku membeli tomat" ujar Sakura bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. Belum sempat Sakura berbalik, ia merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri, Sasuke bergumam kecil yang datar yang masih bisa didengar Sakura, "Tomat ini untukmu saja, mungkin aku bisa beli lain kali".

"Ta-tapi Sa-sasuke-_kun_ ..." Sakura terbata menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Hn tak apa, aku bisa cari di tempat lain." Balas Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang saangaattt tipis. Tak sadar bahwa tatapannya membuat kesehatan jantung gadis merah jambu itu memburuk, debaran aneh dirasakan gadis berkepala gulali melihat Sasuke yang sekarang err tampak...-keren? Ia menggeleng keras. Apa yang kupikirkan? batinnya bingung.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau makan malam di rumahku? kebetulan kakakku sedang pergi." Sadar apa yang diucapkannya itu aneh, Sakura segera membekap mulutnya. Kini wajahnya tampak sangat merah, kontras dengan wajahnya yang seputih susu itu. Menambah kesan manis di mata Sasuke. Hei tunggu ! Manis? MANIS? Tampaknya Sasuke harus segera memeriksakan mata onyx-nya ke psikiater eh maksudnya dokter mata. Ia juga harus memeriksakan jantungnya ke Tsunade-sensei nanti.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Sakura itu. Ia nampak seperti anak SMP yang sedang mengajak pacarnya kencan. Sasuke mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan Sakura. Tumben kau menerima ajakan seorang gadis eh Everest Prince-bosan Ice Prince mulu- Sasuke tak mempedulikan ucapan author. Ia hanya melengang menarik tangan Sakura sementara tangannya satu lagi menarik kereta belanja gadis itu. Sasuke yang dasar dan memang cetakan sifatnya acuh tak acuh, tak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang berbelanja di sana. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang hanya mampu menunduk dalam-dalam. Lantai Supermarket itu sepertinya lebih menarik dari pada tatapan orang-orang sekitar. Tangan kanannya yang kini digenggam Sasuke terasa hangat. Tangan mungilnya tenggelam dalam genggaman hangat tangan kekar Sasuke.

Sakura kini sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Baik itu wajah, leher, telinga dan bahkan kakinya! ya Tuhan, inikah efek samping bersama seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Setelah membayar belanjaannya -setelah digoda oleh penjaga kasir, "Kalian berpacaran ya? Serasi banget, bikin iri aja!" sadar umur mbak!- Mereka berdua berjalan kaki menuju rumah Sakura. Sasuke meninggalkan mobilnya di Supermarket tadi. Atmosfir baru bernama kecanggungan melingkupi kedua insan berbeda gender itu. Dalam diam mereka menuju rumah gadis berkepala gulali itu.

"Nah sudah sampai. Silahkan masuk Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf agak berantakan." Setelah mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk, Sakura segera berlari kencang ke belakang tak mempedulikan tatapan heran Sasuke yang dilayangkan padanya. Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya, _hah? agak berantakan? ini sih rapi BANGET!_ Innernya sedikit OOC melihat rumah Sakura yang minimalis itu. Sasuke lalu duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna krem di ruang tamu Sakura. Ia melihat-lihat sedikit figura yang terpampang di dekat tempat duduknya. Banyak sekali figura -yang sepertinya- Sakura, dan seorang yang lain berambut merah.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu figura yang menampakkan Sakura-chibi yang sangat imut nan menggemaskan. Sedang bermain pasir dengan seseorang yang ia yakini Ino Yamanaka. Saat itu Sakura menggunakan dress princess berwarna pink dihiasi pita merah besar di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum manis pada figura itu.

**.**

**'PnC'**

**.**

Mari kita tengok ke tempat Ino Yamanaka yang sedang menahan rasa kesal yang tak tertahankan. Sungguh, sejak ia berbelanja tadi ada saja kesialan menimpanya. Dimulai dari ibu-ibu kolot yang sengaja menabrak bahunya. Lalu seorang anak kecil yang -sepertinya- tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke baju sepatu Ino. Lalu tadi ada seorang pemuda dengan wajah sok polos dan seperti mayat yang mengatainya BABI? _Sialan_ desisnya. Bukannya meminta maaf, pemuda itu malah melengang pergi meninggalkan Ino yang sudah memerah menahan marah dan ...

"AWASS KAUU MAYATT!" dan terjadilah pera- ah engga ding, kini Ino menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dua tangannya dipenuhi belanjaannya. Ketika sampai di rumahnya, ia bergegas naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Dihempaskan tubuh ramping yang pegal-pegal itu di kasur Queen-sizenya. Peluh membasahi pelipis dan mengucur deras ke lehernya. Ia memilih untuk segera mandi dari pada keringatnya mengering dan memberi kesan iyuuuhhh pada tubuhnya. Terdengar suara shower mengalir di kamar mandi gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu.

Ino merasakan tubuhnya terasa lebih segar. Ia lalu mengoleskan body lotion ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tak membiarkan sedikitpun kulitnya kering atau lembab. Ia kini menyisiri rambutnya yang masih basah. Diambilnya hairdryer di laci meja rias dan suara dengungan mesin pengering rambut mulai membahana di kamar gadis bak barbie itu. Ino mengikat tinggi rambutnya. Ia sudah tampil cantik dalam balutan dress lengan panjang berwarna biru muda. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut sepatu boots berwarna abu-abu. Lehernya telah dilapisi sebuah syal berwarna putih. Ia mengambil tas tangannya dan melesat pergi, membeli makan malam.

Dinginnya udara musim gugur membuat para pejalan kaki mengeratkan syal dan jaket mereka, termasuk Ino. Gadis itu menerobos hembusan angin musim gugur yang akhir-akhir ini semakin kencang. Untung saja di dekat sini ada rumah makan pikirnya. Ino melangkah memasuki rumah makan yang cukup ramai itu. Ia mencari-cari tempat duduk. Ia menemukan satu di pojok. Tapi langkah Ino terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di sana. _SI MAYAT!_ jeritnya dalam hati. Ia merutuki rumah makan ini. _Kenapa yang kosong hanya di dekat si mayat hah?_ batinnya gusar. Ia terpaksa berjalan ke arah si mayat-nama sebutan pada pemuda tadi- karena tak ada tempat lain, selain itu perutnya sudah keroncongan.

Pemuda yang disebut mayat oleh Ino mendongak. Melihat seorang gadis duduk di hadapannya terasa familiar. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Seketika matanya melebar, _ah iya, dia gadis yang tadi bukan? _Ia lalu menampilkan senyuman yang Ino tak tahu antara tulus dan tidak tulus. Ino hanya mendengus. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, bertanya ingin memesan apa. Serempak mereka berdua mengatakan.

"Ayam Panggang Saus Inggris dan Jus Alpukat" Mereka berdua lalu bertatapan, Ino langsung membuang muka. Si pelayan hanya tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Kalian sedang bertengkar ya? Cepat rukun ya, kalian serasi sekali." Si pelayan yang merasa tak bedosa itu lalu pergi untuk mengerjakan pesanan mereka. Ino melotot, si pemu -oke kita mulai saat ini panggil dia Sai- Sai hanya tersenyum kaku memandang Ino. Kedua remaja itu diliputi keheningan yang luar biasa, walau disekitar mereka begitu ribut dipenuhi suara orang-orang kantor yang sedang tergelak, anak-anak yang sedang menangis maupun ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip. Ino memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan, ia tak biasa dalam keadaan hening seperti ini.

"Hei Mayat, siapa namamu?" Tanya Ino sedikit ketus.

"Kau bertanya padaku, Babi?" Sai membalas dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Sama siapa lagi coba?" Ino dengan sarkastiknya membalas.

"Oh, namaku Sai. Sai Shimura, kau?" Sai masih saja tersenyum. Entahlah, ia suka berada di dekat gadis ini.

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Ingat itu mayat." Ino hanya mendengus melihat Sai yang tersenyum seperti itu, "Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, mayat. Kau menakutiku." Ino bergidik melihat senyum Sai.

"Ah, maaf. Ini kebiasaanku, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Balas Sai. Pesanan mereka berdua akhirnya datang. Mereka melahap santapan mereka dengan hening. Ino agak brutal memakan pesanannya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sai yang sangat tenang.

"Huah, kenyangnya~ masakan di sini memang enak!" Ujar Ino sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ino yang ceria itu. Berbeda dengan ekspresi ketusnya tadi. _Ekspresinya begitu alami, dia cepat sekali berubah ekspresi_ pikir Sai memandang Ino. Ino jengah juga dipandangi begitu oleh Sai.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Aku cantik ya?" Penyakit Narsis Kronis Ino mulai menampakkan diri ke permukaan.

"Iya, kau cantik sekali kalau dilihat lewat sedotan dari Gunung Fujiyama." Balas Sai polos. _Twitch _empat buah siku-siku yang seperti di anime-anime kesukaan Ino muncul.

"Sialan kau mayat!" Desis Ino tak terima.

**.**

**'PnC'**

**.**

Oke, kita pindah saja dari sini. Sepertinya sebuah perang akan terjadi di rumah makan itu. Lanjut ke pemeran kita berikutnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Author lalu mengajak _cameraman_ berpindah ke lokasi berikutnya. Dermaga Konoha.

"Ka-kau si-siapa...?" Tanya Hinata gagap.

"Ah, _sorry_ nona manis. Aku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Baru datang dari Amerika. Um, bisakah kau membantuku?" Naruto, pemuda pirang seperti durian itu mengenalkan namanya sambil nyengir lebar. Hinata gelagapan melihat pemuda itu. Senyumnya yang lebar, wajah tan-nya yang ceria, mata biru langitnya yangg waaaa~ Hinata melayang ke dunianya sendiri. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke wajah gadis yang sedang bengong itu.

"Ahoy! Bumi kepada gadis manis! Ahoy!" Naruto terus mengulangi kegiatan itu sebanyak lima kali hingga gadis itu tersadar.

"Eh..e-h e~h. Ma-maaf, na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Te-tentu saja Na-Naruto-_san._" Balas Hinata masih tergagap.

"Eh? Hyuuga? Adiknya Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Naruto kaget,

"Ka-kau tahu kakakku?" balas Hinata gugup.

"Ya, dia seniorku di Amerika. Tak menyangka adiknya semanis ini." BLUSH, wajah Hinata lebih cepat matang dari mie instan. Wajahnya memerah saking malunya.

"A-arigatou Naruto-_san_." Balas Hinata.

"Haha, sama-sama lagipula kau memang manis, Hinata-_chan_! jangan panggil aku dengan _suffix_ seperti itu. Aku terkesan tua." Balas Naruto jenaka.

"Ha-hai, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata merasa ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

"Oh iya, bisakah kau membantuku ke alamat ini?" Naruto menunjukkan secarik kertas, "Aku tak begitu hafal daerah ini!" Ia nyengir lagi, tak menyadari bahwa Hinata ingin segera pingsan melihat senyumnya yang lebar itu.

"Ha-hai, aku bi-bisa mengantarmu ke-kesana." Hinata membalas dengan kegugupan luar biasa.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menaiki mobil yang dikendarai Naruto. Hinata ke dermaga berjalan kaki, so terpaksa ia harus mengantar Naruto dengan mobil Naruto. Hihi~ bagaimana keadaan Hinata saat ini ya?

**.**

**'PnC'**

**.**

Sakura memotong-motong sayuran dengan lihai. Belajar memasak dengan Karin selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini sedikit membantunya.

"Um, apa Sasuke-_kun_ akan menyukai masakanku ya?" gumam Sakura agak sendu. Keahliannya yang pas-pasan ini sedikit membuatnya ragu.

"Tak apalah! Toh aku sudah memasak untuknya." Tambahnya sambil menaburkan potongan sayuran tadi ke dalam penggorengan.

Dua puluh tujuh menit, waktu yang dibutuhkan Sakura untuk menghidangkan dua porsi nasi goreng, seporsi sedang salad tomat, dua gelas jus tomat. Ia menata meja makan dengan sangat rapi. Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, ma-makan malam sudah siap." Ujar Sakura sambil menunduk pada Sasuke.

"Hn? Oh iya." Sasuke hanya membalas dengan singkat ucapan Sakura. Mereka akhirnya berjalan dari ruang tamu ke ruang makan.

Suasana makan malam mereka diliputi hening. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu. Sakura, yang pada dasarnya tak bisa diam membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi dikatupkan lagi karena ragu. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura mendengus.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara, bicara saja. Apa aku menakutimu?" Ujar Sasuke.

"A-ah ti-tidak Sa-Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ha-hanya..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Hei bisakah kau tunjukkan emosi sedikiittt saja? Pelit amat.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, lanjut saja makannya Sa-Sasuke-_kun_." balas Sakura yang kini sedang memainkan salad tomatnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus ( lagi ). Ia lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

**.**

**'PnC'**

**.**

Ino keluar dari rumah makan itu dengan langkah gontai. Dibelakangnya, Sai mengikuti dengan senyum palsunya. Ino menghela nafas, _kenapa ia harus mengantar makhluk ini?_ Hanya Tuhan yang tahu pikirnya.

**-Flashback-**

_Ino lalu beranjak dari duduknya setelah menjitak kepala ebony Sai. Ia mendengus marah. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Sai._

_"Tunggu, apa aku boleh minta bantuanmu?" Tanya Sai dengan bodohnya. Urat kepala Ino berkedut. _Setelah dia mengataiku tadi, sekarang ingin meminta bantuan?_ Ino tampak berkomat-kamit yang tak dimengerti Sai. Ino mendengus -hei kau kebanyakan mendengus-. _

_"Baik, kau ingin meminta bantuan apa?" Ino menahan marah menanggapai pertanyaan Sai. Sopan santun yang telah ditanamkan ayahnya membuatnya harus menahan semarah apapun dia. _Menolong itu ada pahalanya_ terngiang selalu kata-kata ajaib dari ayahnya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan keluar rumah makan itu, setelah sebelumnya Sai membayar makanan keduanya._

_"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke alamat ini? Aku baru saja pindah dari London, jadi belum hafal akan jalan-jalan disekitar sini." Ujar Sai sambil memperhatikan secarik kertas ditangannya. Ino menengok sedikit._

_"Aku tahu jalan itu, tak jauh dari sini. Ayo ku antar kau, agar aku cepat pulang." Ino membalas dengan sedikit ketus. Ia tak menyadari kemana ia melangkah, Shimura Mansion._

**-Flashback OFF-**

"Baik, kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuanmu." Ujar Ino malas.

"Arigatou Ino-_pig_." Mendadak dahi Ino berkedut, ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu selain Sakura, tangan kanannya kini melayang hendak mengenai kepala ebony Sai. Tapi gerakan itu tertahan karena seseorang kini menghampiri mereka di depan gerbang rumah megah itu.

"Ah, Sai akhirnya kau datang juga. Ku pikir kau akan tersesat. Baru saja ingin ku utus Genma untuk menjemputmu." sebuah suara khas kakek-kakek mengintrupsi gerakan Ino.

"Eh? Shimura-_sama_?" Ino tak dapat menghentikan rasa heran yang tiba-tiba meluap dari kepala kuningnya.

"Kakek, lama tak berjumpa. Haha, tak perlu kek. Kau lihat bukan? Aku datang kemari." Sai berkata kalem, tak mempedulikan ekspresi cengo dari Ino.

"Iya cu, ayo masuk. Kau membawa seorang teman? eh bukankah kau putri dari Yamanaka itu? Mau mampir sebentar?" Ujar seorang kakek yang ternyata Danzo Shimura pada cucunya sekaligus pertanyaan pada Ino.

"Ha-hai arigatou Danzo-_sama_. Tapi ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya saya pulang. Saya permisi." Ino bergegas pergi dari mansion mewah itu. Sai hanya mengedikkan bahu, sedangkan Danzo? ia hanya tersenyum maklum. Sebelum Ino benar-benar pergi dari sana, Danzo berucap.

"Arigatou telah mengantar cucuku!"

Entah didengar Ino atau tidak, tapi terlihat ia menengok kebelakang kemudian membungkuk sedikit lalu lari. Sai dan kakeknya lalu masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati perjalanmu kemari, cu." Danzo memperhatikan cucunya yang terus tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Ya, aku menikmatinya, kek. Dia gadis yang menarik." Untuk kalimat kedua, Sai sengaja mengecilkannya sehingga tak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali ia dan -tentu saja- Tuhan. Danzo pun bertanya.

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku menikmatinya." Balas Sai.

"Ohooho. Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau segera istirahat. Kau tampak lelah pulang dari London."

"Baik, kakek." Balas Sai langsung menuju kamar yang tak ia tempati sejak lama.

Ino yang kini hampir sampai di rumahnya, bersiap dengan merogoh kunci rumah terlebih dahulu. Ia kini berada di depan gerbang. Suara klakson mobil mengintrupsinya. Siapa sih jam segini berkunjung? Pikir Ino heran.

"_Ko-konbanwa_ I-Ino-_chan_." Suara lembut nan halus bak harpa surga yang Ino kenali milik Hinata.

"INO-_CHAN_!" Suara cempreng satu lagi yang Ino kenali sebagai-

"NARUTO-_BAKA_! Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau ada di Amerika? Lalu di mana Minato-jisan dan Kushina-basan?" Ino lalu memborongi Naruto dengan segudang pertanyaan. Melupakan kehadiran Hinata yang kini seperti patung hidup, hanya mengedipkan mata dengan wajah yang suram. Hinata memandangi Naruto yang kini begitu akrab yang malah terlihat errr..mesra di mata Hinata. Sedikit rasa cemburu hinggap dihatinya. Aku kenapa? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Hinata-_chan_, jangan diam saja. Ayo mampir sebentar!" Ujar Ino yang kini menarik tangan Hinata.

"A-ah a-ariatou Ino-_chan_, a-atas ta-tawarannya tapi a-aku se-sebaiknya pulang." Hinata lalu pamit untuk pulang.

"Hei hei hei, _wait a minute_! Aku yang mengajakmu kemari, jadi aku yang harus mengantarmu pulang Hinata-_chan_!" Ujar Naruto dengan mix-logat antara Inggris dan Jepang.

"Ta-tapi..." Hinata ingin menolak, walau sebenarnya mau sih. Ino melihat gelagat aneh Hinata. Ia tersenyum jahil,

"Jangan menolak ajakan seseorang Hinata-chan! Dia sudah berbaik hati loh! Siapa tahu ..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tahu apa Ino-_chan_?" Naruto nimbrug bertanya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian bergegas!" Ino mengusir kedua insan tadi, lalu memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"I-Ino-_chan_ ke-kenapa ya?" Hinata bertanya pada entah siapa.

"Tak tahu." Naruto membalas sambil mengedikkan bahu. Naruto membukakan pintu masuk ke mobil _sport_-nya untuk Hinata, lalu dirinya sendiri masuk lewat pintu yang lain. Kedua insan itupun melaju ke Hyuuga _Mansion_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Oke, gomen update nya kelamaan, sudah sebulan malah. Saya merombak habis-habisan yang telah saya tulis. Kalau tidak salah sampai 8 halaman saya delete dan buat ulang. Saya merasa masih sangat tidak bisa menulis sesuatu yang romance, tapi akan saya usahakan lebih lagi. Gomen kalo lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya.

**Special thanks :**

**Lokkasena**-senpai

**Oceana Queen**-chan -boleh ku panggil begitu?-

**Scy Momo Cherry**


End file.
